Life After Death
by spinachmuncher
Summary: Histu/Karin fic. Karin dies from something or rather and is now in Soul Society. Need I explain?
1. Prolouge

**A/N This is my first time writing and I'm not sure if I should continue or leave it as a oneshot please review and tell me whether I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Prolouge**

**Second Chance**

Karin looked out the window. There was a blue sky with a few white clouds. She wished she could go outside and play some soccer with her friends, actually she would've loved just to be outside playing a simple game of soccer, but she hadn't done that in years she had become sick. She was closed up in a hospital getting injections every day, maybe even the odd biopsy. She had been sick for nearly a year the doctors couldn't figure out why, she knew she was going to leave soon. She barely had enough strenghth to stand up , she used to stand by the window watching everything move around. She liked seeing the occasional shinigami running to the nearest hollow. Her brother had told all about what would happen when she died. He had actually said "if" insted of "when" but Karin could understand her body more than he could. It was somewhat reassuring for her knowing that she would have another chance. Karin stared out her window for sometime sitting in her wheelchair how she longed to be outside and healthy.

She was going to be in Soul Society soon and she knew it.

**A/N I know it was short but this is just the prolouge. So i hope you enjoyed, please R&R **


	2. Chapter 1:Soul Society

**A/N Thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on alert :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach I only own the delicious characters I make up.**

**(They're delicious??) **

**Chapter 1**

**Soul Society**

Karin walked around, stomach grumbling. She had walked around asking for some food but every shop vender she asked stared at her and said you don't need food, Ichigo said it would be alright for her to be hungry but most people weren't. This infuriated her every one looked down on her and stared at her duisgusted like she was a pile of shit.

She was starving and feeling light headed she rapped her arms around her stomach in pain. She had walked a long way looking for food, she hadn't eaten in days, this district was different from the one she had started out in, this one looked richer. On the other hand the place she had started out in was absoloute filth it looked everything was covered in grime and dust and god knows what other things, every one looked like they hadn't bathed in years. Even dogs looked cleaner than them (A/N no offence to dog lovers :3).

Karin could feel her knees buckleing she didn't have enough energy to stand up, she was about to land face first on the ground when suddenly two hands shot out to stop her from falling. It was a young looking shinigami with black hair and droopy eyes and he didn't look to strong either.

"You must be knew here," he said helping Karin up, "you look hungry" the shinigami said sleepily, he handed her a rice ball "here take some."

"Th-thanks" she mumbled while taking it.

She wolfed it down, food had never tasted so good before. The black haired shinigami nudged her to get walking, she shuffled her feet forward going as fast as she could.

"You must be new here" he said smiling, "my name's Hanatarou, I'm a part of the 4th squa-" he was unable to finish his sentence because he had tripped on a pebble, landing face first.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked staring at the hopeless looking shinigami.

"Ahh, don't worry, that usually happens," he replied sitting up, Karin stared at him awkwardly.

She held out her hand to help him up, "My name's Karin nice to meat you," she said smiling feeling somewhat better after eating some food no matter how small the portion was.

They walked through a couple of streets until they reached a small old style Japanese house. Hanatarou reached for the door opening the door slightly and slipped his head in to see if any one was he opened the door wider and began to walk in, but suddenly he tripped on something (god knows whathe tripped on, he trips on the smallest things) doing another face plant.

"Hanatarou!" a woman said sounding surprised, she hadn't looked up from what she was doing, but for some one with that entrance she knew it had to be Hanatarou.

"Uh hi," Hanatarou said getting back up from his fall, he looked sleepier than ever.

"I haven't seen you in years what brings you here?" the women who looked in her mid 40s asked sweetly, her eyes shifting from Hanatarou to Karin as she said that.

Hanatarou took a quick glance behind him to see what the lady was staring at and he noticed Karin " well I was, uh, walking around," he said "to come visit you... and I, uh, came across... uh... Karin was it?" he stared behind him to see Karin nod then he continued " she was about to pass out from hunger and I assumed she was new here, I mean she looked pretty lost, so I was wondering if you might look after her you know be her mother like you were to me."

The lady scrunched up her face weighing out the option. There was a long silence. No one dared to talk, well Karin was the one most afraid of speaking since it seemed like she didn't belong.

Finally the woman spoke braking the tension, "I think it will be excellent if she stayed here, it's been a while since I had company," she was smiling now "My name is Renge"

"Thank you so much. I think I have to go now I'll come visit some time later" Hanatarou said standing up and waving goodbye, Renge waved back.

"I'll see you later then" she smiled at him as he walked out. She then turned to Karin and asked if she wanted anything to eat, Karin nodded slowly and Renge gestured for her to sit down while she went out to get some food.

Karin was still a little shocked about what had happened it had gone so fast, she had forgotten all about her hunger and kept on relaying the events that just happened in her head. She sat there for a while waiting for Renge to come with the food. As her thoughts were wandering around all of a sudden that white haired captain came to mind, maybe when she became a shinigami she would go to his squad.

Renge entered the room placing a dish in front of Karin making her her lose track of thought. It took her a while get her brain working from her daydream state. "Thanks" Karin said digging in to the meal, it hadn't even crossed her mind to why Renge wasn't eating she just smiled.

"So how long have you been here?" Renge asked after Karin had finished her meal.

"I dunno a couple of days," Karin said wiping her mouth.

"Hanatarou said he thought you were new here but i didn't think you were that new." she said. Karin smiled back not knowing how to answer her. Renge continued on, "So I see your one of the special ones, you know since your hungry"

"Special?"

"People get hungry have high amounts of reitsu in their body, but most people like me don't need to eat alot because we don't have much reistu," and so Renge explained everything she knew about soul society to Karin.

Renge was now Karin's 'mother' and she would have many duties to do and Karin would have to get used to tis place and blah blah blah. Karin didn't think she would ever get used to this strange place.

**A/N Ok I know it was probably horrible just tell me how it went wrong so i can fix it. R&R.**

**P.S the first couple of chapters are centered around Karin.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

**A/N Sorry for taking so long to update School just started again and I've had heaps of homework. Also my laptop shut down with out me saving my story so I had to start all over again and not to metion I've had writers block. Thanks to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Attack**

Around ten years have passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin had now settled in about a decade had past and she now had a gang of friends that she regularly played soccer games with. She didn't look that much different from when she first arrived at soul society (since when you are in soul society you age really slowly). She had a body of a 14 year old so she had grown a fair bit taller and was more 'developed' but she took care of that by rapping bandages around her chest, but she kept her short black hair and tomboy clothes. She was one of the best soccer players (well thought she was anyway).

Everyday her and her gang (which was mostly made up of boys) went down to the nearest dirt pitch (since there wasn't much grass where Karin lived) and played soccer with each other and then went down to get some lunch into town (mostly for Karin's sake). Today they had just reached the soccer feild and were about to play a game when a man that looked the age of an adult came up to them and snatched their soccer ball away.

"Hey" Karin yelled at the man, "thats our ball give it back, what could you use it for."

The man smirked and said, "well with my high amount of reitsu, I'm going to sell this for money, there aren't many soccer balls in soul society so i'll get lot's of money so i can eat all i want... Because of my high amount of reistu"

This infuriated Karin she was good at masking her spirit power but this made really angry and all of her reitsu started to leak out.

"Well why don't ou money a better way than stealing you dick head!!"

The man was in disbelief no one so far had stood up to him like that and to be called a dickhead he was pissed off "why you little!!" he yelled charging at her. she quickly dodged. She was now letting out even more spirit pressure than she would of liked, but this man was like a piece of shit to her.

Her spirit pressure just kept on leaking out so by this time most people were falling down to the ground with all the pressure even the man was having a hard time standing up. Karin was way to angry to even notice that every one was struggling under the amount of spirit pressure she was leaking out.

Then suddenly she saw something black pass infront of her then everything went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin awoke in her house with Renge sitting next to her. Karin was a little confused as to how she got to her house from the soccer pitch.

"What happened" Karin said her voice a little husky because her throat was dry.

"Accordingly to the shinigami you letting off so much spirit pressure everyone was toppling to the ground," Renge answered still smiling, she all ways smiled at first Karin thought it was creepy but she had gotten used to it now.

"Huh i didn't even notice I was doing that."

"The shinigami suggested you go to the academy he said 'it would be shame for all that spirit power to go to waste'"

Karin was bewildered she was going to become a shinigami she was over the moon at this thought. she was thinking about what she would learn and do there, but she realized that she would be leaving Renge by herself.

Renge chuckled to herself and as if she read Karin's mind she said "don't worry about me I've taken in many people and as you can tell they've all left to achieve greater things and i am happy to see all the people I have looked after achieve these great things."

Renge's smile grew broader and this was even weirder the her smile before. Karin was getting a little creeped by now. Renge's eyes were boring into her.

"I have put your name down and we will be informed whether or not you have been accepted into the Acadamy in a couple of days,"

"Uh, ok. I think i'll take a rest in my bed now" Karin said trying to get out of the room as quick as she could there was something different about Renge.

"Ok but make sure your back here for dinner"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't get to sleep she had an inkling something bad was going to happen.

Dinner had been awfully quiet no one spoke. No one tried to break the silence, Karin personally didn't want to speak because the broad, unusual smirk across Renge's face was so creepy Karin just wanted to leave her food and get out of the place.

Karin lay in her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard the sound of the floorboard creaking coming from the hallway. She shot up into a sitting position and alertted all of her senses. She took a step out of bed and, trying to be as quiet as possible, she crept to the door and pressed her ear to the door to hear for anything. Then she slightly opened the door to check for any one once she saw the coast was clear she stepped into the hallway and began to creep to the kitchen. As she reached for the kitchen door she felt a hand viciously pull her hair. Karin was dragged closer to the body which was attached to the arms then she felt a knife being lightly pressed to her neck.

"You won't leave me I'll keep you just like the others," A voice hissed into Karin's ear. Karin's eyes widened in shock. It was Renge.

"What do you mean" Karin replied confused.

"You don't understand do you? None of them did! None!" Renge yelled, " but i suppose you should know, you will be the prise of my collection. I will show you off to every one. Your eyes with his nose and her mouth, the most beautiful person ever made," by now Karin was shaking with fear this Renge was an utter maniac, " You see it all started when he left me here by myself I loved looking after people but he was like a son to me, but he left I was alone until another young man came along, but when the time came he had to leave but I would make him stay no matter what. He refused! He wanted to leave so I took his body and chopped it up and placed in a little box underneath my bed. He would stay with me forever, but you see more people came along and more people are in this house with us," Karin felt sick to the stomach she didn't know what kind of emotion to feel right now, "but you see after the third person refused I kind of got used to it and I had to do with everyone who stayed here so they can be friends with each other! But their noses and arms and hearts looked so pretty. So I decided to make new prettier people. You really should see them one day they're beautiful, but there's one, just one, who could be the most beautiful of them all but I needed eyes, eyes and yours they're perfect. You'll make heaps of friends here and you'll be with me and keep me company forever and ever and ever." Karin could feel her knees giving way with fear, "NOW GIVE ME THOSE EYES!!" Renge siad this last sentence with an evil cackle.

At this Karin elbowed Renge hard in the stomach. Renge doubled over and Karin took the opportunity to spin around and punch Renge in the face. Karin ran down the hallway and spotted a vase on the little coffee table in the hallway. She took the vase and smashed Renge over the head with it. Then she bolted down the hallway as fast as she could so she could get as far away as possible from Renge.

"YOU KNOW THE OTHERS TRIED TO RUN!" Renge yelled " BUT I CAUGHT THEM JUST LIKE I'LL CATCH YOU!" Renge moved at shunpo speed and tackled Karin to the ground. She pinned Karin to the ground with her arms and Karin struggled as best as she could but for some reason she couldn't move it was like her body was binded to that spot. Karin's eyes stared into Renge's with fear. Renge's eyes were wide and had large bags under them and her pupils were dilated, she had a crazy look in them. Then Renge whispered "Those eyes, those eyes... those eyes are mine," Renge used one of her hands to reach for Karin's eye the hand approached closer and closer and closer. Renge's hand touched the top of Karin's eyelid...

There was a loud crash and the walls came crumbling down creating a large amount of dust making it extremely hard to see and breath. Karin coul feel Renge's presence being dragged away. She could could feel herself drifting away. She tried to keep her eyes open, but her brain was hurting from what had just happen. She felt her eyes closing and the last thing she saw was a shinigami with white spiky hair and a white robe on before there was darkness.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to end it as a cliffhanger where Karin was about to get her eyes taken out but I decided not to be mean. Anyway hope you enjoyed please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Questions

**A/N Yes I know I haven't updated in ages (more like a century, don't kill me) but I felt it would be bad if I didn't at least finish the story. Even if I don't like it and am really confused in what to write, but anyway hope you this chapter and please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. You all know that right :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

**Questions**

Karin awoke on a small lumpy bed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slowly opened then to see that she was in a very small room. She sat up to get a better look and then realized that the room was even smaller than she had first thought. The room was barely able to fit the bed in.

Feeling a wave of claustrophobia coming over her she decided to get out of bed and explore the area outside of the room. She stepped out of bed quietly and walked over to the door when suddenly it burst open hitting Karin in the face.

The woman who had opened the door apologized profusely saying that she thought Karin was asleep along with many other excuses.

"So what are you doing here and who are you and where am I and a better question why am I here?" Karin asked rubbing her nose which was still slightly sore.

"Oh, that's right you blacked out when Taicho saved you, which I think is quite cute, so of course you can't remember anything, but enough of my babbling. How are you?" The voluptuous red-head rambled.

"I'm fine, but can you just answer my questions?" Karin answered, getting impatient.

"Oh right the questions… What were they again?" The red head asked

Karin sighed and answered "Where am I, why am I here, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh yes that's right. Well your in your new room at the academy and you're here to learn how to become a shinigami and umm…" the red head had a thoughtfull expression as if trying to remember something, "I'm here to explain things to you and drop off you luggage and my name is Matsumoto Rangiku. Don't worry I already know who you are, you're Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's sister. I must say you look nothing alike."

"Ok, then can you start explaining and I don't remember packing anything."

"Oh that's allright. I bought you everything you need, I hope you like the colour pink."

At the mention of the colour pink Karin froze. She hated the colour pink, it was so… girly and Karin didn't do girly. She was unsure of what to say to Matsumoto, she didn't want to be mean, but she definitely would not be caught dead wearing pink. Ok she was already dead but that's not the point.

"Uh Matsumoto-san… pink's not my colour."

"Oh ok, well I have a couple of things that are blue. I'll just take the pink ones for myself, I mean they are my size."

"Er, you can take them now, if you want to," Karin didn't want anything to do with the pink clothing.

"Thank you so much Karin-san. Well classes for the academy start tomorrow. Your uniform and your timetable are in this bag. Nice meeting you and thanks for the shirts" Matsumoto handed Karin a medium sized bag which could easily slip under Karin's bed.

Just as Matsumoto was walking out the door Karin remembered a question she wanted to ask, "Matsumoto-san, what happened to me after I fainted and how did I get here?"

"Taicho saved you and brought you here, he said something about high reitsu and a murderer, but I'm not to sure about what really happened though."

"Thanks, I'll see you around" Karin waved and smiled, Matsumoto did the same and then walked out the door.

Karin lay back down on the bed. A myriad of thoughts spinning around in her head. She wondered whether the 'Taicho' Matsumoto was talking about was the person in the white robe she saw before she blacked out. Karin decided to go for a walk around the campus to think things over and figure out how to get around. There were many twists and turns, Karin felt like she was in a maze. She walked for a while trying to figure out where she was going until she came across a large clearing.

The training grounds. She knew she was going to spend a lot of time there she smiled and then walked onto the field suddenly feeling happy. She was going to have a good time here.

**A/N No it's not finished. Sooo yeah tell me what you think about this chapter I know it was reaaaally boring, but I'm still trying to get the story started (I know :(****). I'll try to update **_**much**_** earlier this time. I feel really bad about not updating for ages, but I hope at least some people like it and thanks for taking the time to actually read my story. Thank you :)****. **

**P.S I will try my best to finish this story and not leave it hanging out in the open. I just don't like doing that. **


End file.
